parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
All Aboard The Bandicoot Circus Express - Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what should be in Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Bandicoot Engine Trilogy, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast The Cartoon Characters as The Winnie the Pooh Cast and Guest Starring Cast *Sonic as Pooh - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1 'Chipmunk') *Tails as Piglet - Eddie (Esperanza Loquendo V1 'Chipmunk') *Knuckles as Tigger - Douglas (Carlos Loquendo V1 'Chipmunk') *Pinocchio as Rabbit - Melvin (Mario Loquendo V1 'Chipmunk') *Jiminy Cricket as Eeyore - Sidney (Juan Loquendo V1 'Chipmunk') *Spongebob Squarepants as Ash Ketchum - Julia (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Blue Fairy as Misty - Carol (UK) (Sonia Loquendo V1) *Patrick as Pikachu - Peter (Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Squidward as Brock - Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1 -5) *Tiny Kong as Togepi - Wanda (Soledad Loquendo V2) *Peter as Skipper - Douglas (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Chris as Kowalski - Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1) *Herbert as Private - Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +5) *Brian as Rico - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) *Donkey Kong as Adam - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2) *Diddy Kong as Billy - Eddie (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Cranky Kong as Rocky - Douglas (Diego Loquendo V1+10) *Candy Kong as Kimberly Kong - Sidney (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Chunky Kong as Tommy - Biff (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Dixie Kong as Aisha - Julia (Francisca Loquendo V1 +10) *Ed as Yoshi - Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Edd as Luigi - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Eddy as Mario - Microsoft Mary (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Dr. Robotnik as Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V1 +5) *Robotnik Jr. as Bowser Jr. - Eddie (Juan Loquendo V1) *Breezie as Mistress Nine - Robosoft 4 (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) *Scratch as Pyscho Red - Eddie (Juan Loquendo V1) *Grounder as Pyscho Black - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V1) *King Rool as Pyscho Blue - Microsoft Sam (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Lee as Pyscho Yellow - Kate (Esperanza Loquendo V1) *Marie as Pyscho Pink - Elizabeth (Leonor Loquendo V2) *Hooded Claw as Pyscho Silver - Dave (Julio Speakonia V1) *Dick Dastardly as Professor Ratigan - Douglas (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Muttley as Fidget - Biff (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *May as Jessie - Allison (Ximena Loquendo V1) *Darth Vader as James - Simon (Juan Loquendo V1) *Dark Rayman as Meowth - Dave (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Oliver (Not Thomas's Oliver, but Theodore's Oliver) as Dr. Facilier - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Cabot as The Grand Duke of Owls - Biff (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Bobby as Rasputin - Eddie (Jorge Loquendo V2 -10) *Bluenose as Zig-Zag - Peter (Diego Loquendo V2 -10) The Thomas Cast as The Crash Bandicoot Cast *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot - Sidney (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot - Carol (UK) (Francisca Loquendo V1 +5) *James as Crunch Bandicoot - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Edward as Aku Aku - Microsoft Mike (Juan Loquendo V1 - 5) *Diesel 10 as Dr. Neo Cortex - Douglas (Carlos Loquendo V2) *Rosie as Nina Cortex - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) *Evil Belle as Madame Amberly - Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V2) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Uka Uka - Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 -5) *Oliver as Dingodile - Peter (Diego Loquendo V2 -10) *Duncan as Dr N Gin - Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 -5) *George as Koala Kong - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Boomer (from TUGS) as Rusty Walrus - Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V2) *Henry as Tiny Tiger - Biff (Carlos Loquendo V2 'Monster') *Stanley as Farmer Ernest - Robosoft 2 (Stefano AT&T V1) *Stepney as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot - Robosoft 1 (Luca Loquendo V1) *Percy as Polar - Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Tawna Bandicoot - Julia (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Smudger as Nitrous Oxide - Melvin (Marcello Loquendo V1) *Duck as Pura - Eddie (Esperanza Loquendo V1) *Molly as Pasadena Opossum - Wanda (Leonor Loquendo V2) *The Pirates (from TUGS) as The Evil Twins - Douglas and Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 and V2) *Scruffey as Rilla Roo - Alex (Juan Loquendo V1 -5) *Evil Thomas (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Evil Crash AKA Nega Crash - Melvin (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *and more Category:UbiSoftFan94